El festival de los 6 000
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: Llegan las vacaciones de verano y Ren y Horo-Horo se encuentran en casa de Yoh. En uno de esos días, Horo-Horo se entera de un festival que dará la ciudad y que el premio serán 6 000.00... ¿Anna dejará pasar la oportunidad?... ¡Ne! XD
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1: Una propuesta algo interesante.  
  
Una vez terminado el torneo de los shamanes todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo unas excepciones claro.  
  
Ren visitaba a Yoh y Anna con mas costumbre, y Horo-Horo igual, acompañado de Pilika. Ryou no se habia   
  
visto desde algunas semanas y Manta trataba de ir a casa de los Asakura diariamente. Y así pasó el tiempo  
  
hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Yoh había convencido a Anna de darles hospedaje a Horo-Horo   
  
y a su hermana durante ese periodo y Ren también se habia ido de visita unos días para ayá. Sin embargo,  
  
Horo-Horo había planeado algo para esas vacaciones y antes que todo, pensó en comentarselo a su amigo  
  
Yoh antes de llevarlo a cabo. Eso sucedió un sábado por la mañana mientras Anna había salido un rato de  
  
la casa.  
  
-Oye yoh-Comenzó Horo, mientras se aproximaba a su amigo que estaba sentado en el patio de la casa.  
  
-¿Eh?-Respondió ante eso el chico-¿que sucede Horo-Horo?  
  
-Pues mira... eh... he estado pensando y...  
  
-Que novedad-Contestó burlonamente ante eso Ren, llegando de sorpresa hacia ellos-¿Tu, pensando? Eso   
  
tengo que verlo.   
  
-¡Ash, mira tu cállate que a ti nadie te preguntó!-Reaccionó entre dientes el chico del norte.  
  
-Cómo sea... ¿llegué en mal momento?-Inquirió Ren con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Pues a decir verdad...  
  
-¡Claro que no!-le interrumpió Yoh con su habitual sonrisa calmada.  
  
-Um... ya que-Se resignó Horo-En fin... ayer ví en un poste un papel sobre una convocatoria que se hará  
  
en la ciudad. Es un festival que se celebra todos los años. El o los ganadores del concurso del festival se  
  
llevará a casa $6 000 dolares ¿que les parece?  
  
-Mmm... que es mucho dinero-contestó yoh aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¡Pues claro que sí, idiota!-contestó Horo a causa de la respuesta por parte de su amigo-A lo que me   
  
refiero es que podriamos entrar a ese festival y ganar algo de dinero ¿que te parece?  
  
-No lo sé Horo-Horo... todo depende de lo que diga Anna-Repuso Yoh, volteando hacia el chico y con   
  
una leve mirada de temor al pensar en la chica.  
  
-¿Decir? ¿Acerca de que?-Dijo de pronto Anna, entrando por la puerta del jardín-¿Qué tanto planean   
  
ustedes dos, par de holgazanes?-Añadió, con la mirada fría-y tu... ¿que haces aquí?-Se dirigió a Ren.  
  
-Vine a visitarlos... ¿acaso no puedo?-Le retó Ren sin inmutarse.  
  
-Ay no...-pensó Horo al oir eso.  
  
-Mala respuesta-Opinó Yoh...  
  
-Um... supongo que puedes venir a visitarnos pero nada de desorden... y a la próxima recuerda traer   
  
un poco de vegetales deshidratados que no nos caedrían nada mal-Repuso Anna.  
  
-Pe-pero Annita-Dijo Yoh con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Nada de "pero Annita"... y tu, ¡A trabajar! o si no te volverás débil y yo no quiero un esposo que no  
  
pueda proteger a su prometida-Inquirió ella con la mirada fría.  
  
-¿protegerla?-Se preguntó Ren.  
  
-Pero si ella es la que nos trae de encargo a todos...-Objetó Horo-Horo.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-Volteó Anna hacia el.  
  
-¡No! ¡Nada, jefa!... y yo esteee mejor me voy a seguir con la limpieza-Exclamó con temor Horo reti-  
  
rándose del lugar.  
  
-Aguarda-lo paró Anna en seco.  
  
-Eh... ¿si?-trató de sonar inocente Horo.  
  
-Aun no me han contado acerca de lo que estaban hablando ¿o si?-Aquí miró a los tres chicos con   
  
frialdad.  
  
-Eh... creo que bazón me está llamando-dijo Ren, tratando de buscar una excusa antes de que eso se   
  
pusiera feo.  
  
-Alto-lo detuvo Anna de el hombro-tu te quedas... eres testigo-Comenzaba a sonar como si los chicos   
  
hubieran cometido algún crimen y pudieran ser llevados a la cárcel.  
  
-Mira Anna, Horo-Horo nos estaba platicando de un premio de $6 000 dolares-Le dijo Yoh.  
  
-Je, si.. pero, mejor luego hablamos de eso ¿no?-Y volvió a retirarse lentamente.  
  
-Un momento-lo volvió a detener- Horo-Horo ¿has dicho $6 000 dolares?  
  
-Eh... pues si.  
  
-Cuentame todo sobre eso, con lujo de detalles y no te vas hasta haber terminado-Le ordenó Anna  
  
al chico, sentándose en una silla frente a el cruzada de piernas- y mas te vale que sea verdad.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Se rindió Horo.  
  
Y así comenzó a platicarles sobre lo que había visto, mientras Anna lo escuchaba con atención, Yoh   
  
disimulaba hacerlo cuando en realidad estaba escuchando música y Ren estaba apoyado sobre la pared y  
  
de brazos cruzados oyendo con desinterés aquello.  
  
-Vaya... suena bien-Dijo Anna una vez Horo habia terminado de hablar-Pero para eso necesitaremos de  
  
varias personas...todas las posibles-aquí volteó a ver a Ren con suspicacia, cosa que él notó e hizo se   
  
alarmara un poco.  
  
-¡No pensarás que voy a contribuir en eso, Anna! ¿o si?-Reaccionó de golpe Ren.  
  
-Ya oiste a Horo Horo, necesitan ser minimo 6 participantes o no podremos entrar... y tu eres allegado  
  
a nosotros, por lo que tendrás que ayudarnos.  
  
-Nada de eso-objetó Ren-Ningún miembro de la familia Tao que se respete saldría en algo como eso.  
  
-Pues tu serás el primero y ya verás que te va a gustar-insistió Anna-Así que entrarás.  
  
-De ninguna manera-Rechazó Ren, haciendo una mueca y volteando la cara.   
  
En eso, Anna dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y miró a Ren con interés.  
  
-No te lo estoy preguntando-Añadió ella.  
  
-No... Anna, no voy a caer-Peosiguió Ren, comenzando a impacientarse.  
  
-Es mejor que no desistas... al final lo harás, como todos sabemos-Le dijo a Ren, riendose.  
  
-¿Tu también yoh?-Se sorpendió Ren.  
  
-¡Ahh vamos! No es para tanto...-Pensó Horo-Horo  
  
-¡Estamos hablando de teatro kabuki, maldita sea!-Explotó Tao.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Capítulo Dos: Un negocio eficaz Capish? ...

-Eh... si, es teatro kabuki... ¿y eso que?-añadió Horo-Horo sin entender.  
  
-Por tu reacción estoy seguro de que no tienes ni la más minima idea de lo que es el kabuki... ¿verdad,  
  
idiota?... ¡No sabes en lo que nos acabas de meter!-Exclamó Ren con más enojo todavía.  
  
-Ah ya ya ya... cálmate, no es para tanto-Repuso Horo-Horo tomándole poca importancia.  
  
-¿que no es para tanto?-Repitió Ren indignado- ¿Acaso a ti no te incomoda tener que vestirte de   
  
mujer?  
  
Al oír eso, el rostro de el norteño cambió drásticamente, de una cara pasiva y calmada, a una muy  
  
sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿que?... ¿que acabas de decir, perdón?-Se hizo el sordo, Horo-¿Vestirnos de mujer?  
  
-Si... para tu mayor información Horo-Horo, el kabuki es una obra de teatro caracteristica de  
  
Japón donde todos los actores son hombres vestidos de mujeres-Se explicó Ren.  
  
-¿eh?... vuelvemelo a repetir-Dijo Horo Horo, no dando crédito a lo que oía.  
  
-¿Acaso estás sordo, imbécil? ¡Ya te lo dije y no repito!-Se exasperó Ren mientras la punta de su   
  
cabello crecía- ¡Nos metiste en un lío travesti y a ver cómo nos sacas de ésto!  
  
-No tienes que llamarlo así-Interrumpió Anna con su rostro frío de costumbre-El kabuki es una  
  
antigua tradición que ha permanecido por generaciones, no es algo malo así que tranquilízate.  
  
-¿Que me tranquilize, Anna? ¡Ya les advertí! Yo no participo ahí ni aunque el premio sea un millón.  
  
-¡Bah! Eso lo dices tú por que ya tienes dinero de sobra-Opinó Horo con un pic en el ojo.  
  
-Deja de lado eso... va en contra de mis principios hacer eso... ademas ni siquiera estamos seguros de  
  
ganar-Pensó Ren, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose nuevamente en la pared.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de dirigirlos en los ensayos, crear una historia y le diré a   
  
Manta que nos pague a un buen sastre-Manifestó Anna en tono decidido.  
  
-Pero Anna... ¿acaso planeas meter a Manta en todo este asunto?-Quiso saber Yoh, comenzando a   
  
incomodarse del sólo pensar en tener que obligar a su amigo.  
  
-Pobrecito ¿el que ha hecho?-Repuso Horo-Horo en voz baja.  
  
-Silencio, aquí se hace lo que yo diga y yo digo que tanto Ren como Manta estarán en la obra-Finalizó   
  
Anna alzando la voz.  
  
-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Yo no participaré en esto!-Insistió Ren, comenzando a impacientarse.  
  
-Y a mi no me veas... yo no sabía que eso era kabuki.. si con esfuerzo encontraré novia, esto no va a   
  
ayudarme a acelerar el proceso-Le acompañó Horo no pensando en lo que decía al retarla de esa manera.  
  
Y diciendo eso, tanto Ren como Horo se dirigieron a la puerta, no sin antes, detenerse al oir a Anna.  
  
-¿Pero como?-Comenzó ella- ¿Acaso no piensan ayudarnos?-Se acercó a ellos, hablando con voz sutil y  
  
dulce- Escuchen, ya que no entienden por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. Ren, imagina que "algo"  
  
de pronto le pasa a bazón y no aparece cuando lo invocas-Comenzó con una sonrisita.  
  
-¿Que?-Reaccionó ante eso Ren.  
  
-Y tu, Horo-Horo, tengo pequeñas botellas de cristal de la montaña ozore como para encerrar a no sé...  
  
digamos un espíritu pequeño como kororo.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Que le harás a mi kororito precioso?-Exclamó Horo-Horo un poco asustado.  
  
-Este es el trato: ustedes nos ayudan con la obra de teatro actuando en ella, y yo no limito a sus   
  
espíritus acompañantes ni los alejo de ustedes-Comenzó Anna en un tono mas suspicaz- Ah.... y recuerden  
  
que soy una gran sacerdotisa y puedo invocar y aprisionar espíritus cada vez que me plasca, así que...  
  
ustedes dirán-Finalizó.  
  
-¡Ashhh! ¡Pero no se vale!-Gruñó Horo-¡Esto es chantaje!  
  
-No... esto es simplemente una negociación-Le corrigió Anna, volviendo a adoptar su mirada fría.  
  
-¡Hum!.. está bien... acepto-cedió Horo-Horo al final-¡Pero prométeme que nadie se enterará de esto!  
  
-Lo prometo-Contestó Anna sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa de satisfacción-¿que hay de ti, Ren?  
  
-¡Bazón no es tan débil como para caer en tus conjuros!-Repuso él, cortante-Yo me voy de aquí, dije   
  
que no participaría en esta locura y así será... ¡Vámonos bazón!  
  
Pero bazón no apareció ni se sintió su precencia siquiera.  
  
-¡Bazón! ¡Ya nos vamos!-Repitió Ren, no dándose cuenta que en esos momentos Anna limitaba a su espíritu  
  
conjurando un bloqueo entre él y Ren en voz muy baja- ¡Bazón! ¿que te pasa?- Volvió a repetir Ren,  
  
tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
Anna se acercó lentamente hacia Ren por la espalda y le colocó la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Mañana será el primer ensayo, a las nueve de la mañana. No te quedes dormido-Le dijo ella, con un tono  
  
muy natural y ocultando su evidente victoria.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Por una maldita obra paresc...

Al día siguiente, como lo dijo Anna el ensayo comenzó a las nueve de la mañana. Habían batallado  
  
un poco para despertar a Horo-Horo y Ren fue el primero en presentarse a pesar de su indisposición.  
  
Manta madrugó y llegó a casa de Yoh muy temprano... aun no sabía nada del asunto pero Anna le había  
  
hablado por teléfono para que se presentara. Yoh llegó acompañado de Anna a últimas y con algo de sueño  
  
se sentó en el piso a esperar a que la chica dijera algo.  
  
-Muy bien... aquí está-Manifestó Anna, lanzando a la mesa un cuaderno.  
  
-¿Y esto que es?... ajum!-Quiso saber Horo-Horo con un poco de sueño.  
  
-Pues el libreto ¿que mas?-Respondió cortante-Quiero que lo lean y memorizen. Me tomé la molestia de  
  
escribir la historia, dialogos y lo demás anoche. No esperen que haga algo mas, estoy aquí solo para dirigir.  
  
-Un momento, un momento... ¿insinuas que tu solo dirigirás mientras nosotros trabajamos como animales?  
  
-Así es Horo-Horo-Contestó Anna con frialdad-¿Cómo amaneciste Ren?-Se apresuró a añadir.  
  
-Humm...-Fue la cortante respuesta por parte de él.  
  
-¿y yo para qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso se les ofrece algo?-Inquirió Manta extrañado.  
  
-En realidad si... Manta, vamos a participar en un concurso de teatro kabuki y tendrás el honor de ser  
  
uno de los actores ¿qué te parece?-Dijo Anna con toda naturalidad.  
  
-¿Teatro kabuki?... ¡pero yo...!  
  
-Nada de "peros"-Le interrumpió cortante la chica-Vas a participar como los demás y punto... Además   
  
necesito que consigas a alguien que haga el vestuario, los gastos correrán obviamente por tu cuenta.  
  
-Anna.. creo que estás abusando de Manta ¿no lo crees?-Se apresuró a intervenir Yoh.  
  
-Claro que no... es patético que tengamos a un amigo con dinero y no le saquemos provecho. Además,   
  
Manta nos ayudará encantado ¿no es así?  
  
-Eh... si...como tu digas Anna-Respondió Manta entre dientes y algo nervioso.  
  
-Entonces todo está arreglado.-Finalizó satisfecha-Muy bien... ahora toca repartir los papeles... son 6   
  
en total y no deben de tardar en llegar los ultimos dos actores.  
  
-¿y quienes serán Annita?-Quiso saber Yoh con curiosidad.  
  
-Pues bien... ya que no tenemos muchos conocidos por aquí, les hablé a Lyserg y a Chocolove para que   
  
vengan a contribuir-Respondió ella.  
  
-¡Ah, si serás ocurrente! Lyserg vive en Europa y cholove está al otro lado del mundo... ¿crees que   
  
van a venir por el simple hecho de que tu se los pediste?-Inquirió Horo-Horo con sarcasmo.  
  
-Pero no se los pedí... se los ordené-Se apresuró ella a agregar.  
  
-Se ve que quieres hacer lo que dicte tu voluntad, Anna-Opinó ante aquello Ren-Pero creo que estás   
  
siendo muy optimista... por el simple hecho de que nos hayas convendio al flexible de Horo-Horo y a   
  
mí no siginifica que ellos harán lo que desees.  
  
-Eso lo veremos... Lyserg no tuvo inconveniente y Chocolove igual... parece que tienen desesos de verlos.  
  
-Pero Anna, estás abusando de la amistad de todos ¿no te parece eso injusto?-Opinó Manta.  
  
-Así es Anna ¿que le vamos a hacer?-Añadió Yoh con su risita habitual-Además, ninguno de los dos  
  
tendrá inconveniente en venir ya que como dijo ella: tienen deseos de vernos.  
  
-A eso se le llama abuso-Insistió Manta.  
  
-Tal vez-Agregó Yoh, y volvió a reirse como de costumbre.  
  
-En fin... cómo aun no llegan yo sacaré los papeles de ellos, mientras tanto, ustedes irán metiendo la   
  
mano a ésta caja-Aquí Anna señaló una caja que acababa de poner sobre la mesa y junto al libreto-Den-  
  
tro se encuentran 6 personajes distintos. Yoh, primero pasa tú-le ordenó a su prometido.  
  
-De acuerdo-contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se levantaba del piso.  
  
Yoh se acercó a la caja y metió la mano. Poco después sacó un papel doblado que decía "Nakuru"  
  
-Vaya... me tocó ser Nakuru-Opinó el con risa-Eh... ¿quien es Nakuru?  
  
-Es la protagonista... pero no serás ella, es ésta ocación eligirán quien desean que sea el personaje que les   
  
tocó-les avisó Anna-Así que, dime Yoh ¿quien deseas que interprete a Nakuru?  
  
-Mmm... veamos-Comenzó Yoh, al tiempo que pasaba la vista por los tres chicos ahí presentes. Manta   
  
lo miraba con un gesto de "¿en que rayos me fui a meter?" Horo-Horo mientras tanto tenia una cara  
  
de "no quiero ser una mujer" y Ren miraba a Yoh con ojos de "Ni se te ocurra darme el papel!!"  
  
-¿Y bien, Yoh? elige, no tenemos todo el día-Manifestó Anna con impaciencia.  
  
-Si, si.. eh... creo que ehhh... ¡Creo que Ren será una linda Nakuru!-Dijo Yoh finalmente con una sonrisa   
  
en su rostro, mientras que Horo-Horo se atacaba de la risa al oír aquello.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos...?  
  
-Basta de berrinches-Interrumpió Anna a Ren-Ahora tú Horo-Horo, saca un papel.  
  
Horo Horo se aproximó a la mesa y sacó otro papel.  
  
-Me tocó eh "Ayume" y quiero que el chocolatín se quede con el papel-Dijo Horo-Horo una vez leyó.  
  
-Perfecto... pasa Manta.  
  
-Yo tomé a "Arika Seto"-Manifestó el después de sacar el papel-Mmm, creo que Lyserg sería el indica-  
  
do, aun cuando no sé quien es Arika Seto.  
  
-Después lo sabrás Manta-Le respondió Anna con rapidez-Muy bien... tu turno Ren.  
  
-Si, ya se, ya sé-Contestó el chico, caminando lentamente hacia la caja y tomando el primer papel que  
  
tocó su mano. Hecho ésto, lo sacó y leyó-No se ni me importa quien es "Aruka" pero lo que sí sé es que  
  
no aguanto las ganas de ver a Horo-Horo vestido de ella, ja-Se apresuró a decir, comenzando a burlarse.  
  
-Entonces que así sea-dijo Anna al tiempo que ella sacaba dos papeles de la caja-Muy bien, los personajes  
  
restantes son "Myama" y "Oroku" y Manta será la primera e Yoh la segunda-Finalizó-Ahora tomen el   
  
libreto-y sacó otros tres más-ya les saqué copia, apréndanse un poco de sus diálogos y en media hora  
  
comenzamos a ensayar-Manifestó, al tiempo que salía de la sala.  
  
-Jajajaja... ésto será divertido-Pensó Yoh al cabo de unos minutos mientras leia sus dialogos.  
  
-Hummm... patético-Agregó Ren con desdén.  
  
-Avergonzante-Añadió Horo sin siquira mirar sus lineas.  
  
-Y que miedo...-Finalizó Manta con algo de nervios.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	4. Capítulo 4: Clases de femeneidad

Después de unos minutos, los chicos comenzaron a entender un poco más la obra. Al parecer la historia de   
  
ésta giraba entorno a tres hijas, dos amigas de ellas y la rival de la protagonista. Trataba de que las  
  
chicas se preparaban para un baile y así encontrar pretendiente en éste (que anticuado y que fumado....)  
  
Y así era la cosa: Nakuru era la hija mejor; la más simpatica, también la mas hermosa. Gustaba de  
  
cantar y poseía una melodiosa voz (para mí que Anna se copió la historia de algun cuento Disney ¬o¬U)  
  
Aruka era la menor y también la mas femenina. Le encantaba el flirt y hacer enojar a sus dos hermanas.  
  
Casi no tenía pretendientes por ser excéntrica y gustaba de hacer numeritos dramáticos por cualquier  
  
tontería. Oroku era la hermana mayor... la mediadora y la que calmaba las cosas. Siempre permanecía   
  
neutral y era una gran cocinera. Su sueño era ser la perfecta ama de casa y tener un hogar perfecto (¿que  
  
rayos pensaba Anna al hacer el libreto? =__=U) Por otra parte, Myama era la mejor amiga de Aruka; igual  
  
de loca y excéntrica que ella pero al contrario de su amiga, Myama tenia novio (el chico nunca aparece en  
  
la obra, solo lo mencionan) Arika Seto era la mejor amiga de Nakuru, se le describía como escandalosa y   
  
muy buena para llamar la atención... le gustaba invitar a Nakuru a fiestas aunque ella era muy tímida y casi  
  
siempre tenia que decir "no" a las invitaciones. Por último, Ayume era la supuesta "villana" (esto ya  
  
parece telenovela x_x) trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Oroku.   
  
-¿Qué rayos es esto?-Dijo finalmente Ren al terminar de leer el libreto y tirarlo al suelo con violencia.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Ren?-Se extrañó Manta, interrumpiendo su lectura.  
  
-¡Es que ésta obra es absurda!-Trató de justificarse el chino- ¡Los personajes son típicos, la historia muy  
  
"X" y por demás clásica... además aquí dice que Nakuru es muy femenina ¡Y si con esfuerzo me voy a   
  
vestir de mujer todavía esperan que disimule!  
  
-Mmm calma Ren, la obra solo durará media hora-Trató de calmarlo Yoh y sin despegar la vista del guion.  
  
-¡No me importa!-Insistió.  
  
-Ashhh ¿ya vas a empezar de nuevo? ¡Anna ya dijo y si la contradecimos la que se nos arma!-Exclamó horo.  
  
-Hum... lo sé-Se rindió Ren algo molesto-Pero esto no me va a agradar para nada.  
  
-Ahhh ¿y tu crees que a mi sí?-Inquirió Horo-Horo mientras leía una de sus líneas- "¡Quiero tener un   
  
novio pronto!"-Leyó con sentimentalismo-Je je... vaya, esto no se diferencia mucho de la realidad ñ_n  
  
-¿Tu también quieres novio?... ¡Pftt!-Se burló Yoh.  
  
-¿Eh?... pues claro que no ¬o¬U yo quiero pero una novia, tonto-Lo corrigió el ainu.  
  
-Ahhh menos mal-Dijo de pronto Manta.  
  
-Mmm... cállense-Los paró horo-horo.  
  
Y así siguieron leyendo cada una de sus líneas hasta que Anna llegó una hora después y se hizo presente  
  
en la sala con ellos.  
  
-Muy bien-Exclamó ella, aproximándose frente a los cuatro-Me imagino que ya practicaron sus líneas  
  
¿verdad?  
  
-Eh... mas o menos Annita ñ_n-Contestó Yoh con nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Cómo que "mas o menos"?-Inquirió ella con frialdad-¡La obra tiene que quedar genial y ganar!  
  
-¡Ah!-Se sorprendió Manta al notar la reacción de la chica-No te pongas tensa Anna ñ_ñ  
  
-¡Silencio!-Repuso ella-Ahora acompáñenme al comedor, si van a actuar como una chica deben de ser   
  
femeninas minimamente... Lyserg y choco-love llegaron hace media hora y ya los están esperando.  
  
-Oye ¿pero quien rayos nos enseñará a comportarnos con femeneidad?-Quiso saber Horo-Horo  
  
-Yo, naturalmente-Contestó Anna-Ahora no los hagan esperar, hay un lugar en la mesa para cada quien...  
  
¡Deprisa! ¡No tenemos todo el día!  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor siguiendola con paso forzado... era como una condena que había que  
  
cumplir. Llegaron al lugar y ahí, sentados en la mesa estaban Lyserg y chocolove. Lyserg tenía en el rostro  
  
un gesto de pena y chocolove les dirigió una mirada graciosa a la hora de verlos entrar. Se paró rápida-  
  
mente y de brincos comenzó a saludarlos.  
  
-¡Hooola cabellos paraos!-Exclamó el chocolatín al tiempo que estrechaba animosamente la mano del Ainu.  
  
-Je je... si yo también tenía deseos de verte chocolate ñ_n-Le contestó horo-horo  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¿como estás mi lego?-Exclamó nuevamente el newyorkino, agachándose frente a Manta.  
  
-Hola choco-love ñ_ñ-Le saludó Manta.  
  
-¡Yoh amigo! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-Dijo con la voz alta el morenito, acercándose a el con alegría.  
  
-¿cómo estás?-Le contestó Yoh entre risas.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ... ¡Compadre Ren, que gusto de verte!-Se dirigió el chico entre saltos al chino.  
  
-Te lo advierto, un chiste en falso y saco mi chuchilla ¿oiste? u_¬-Le advirtió Ren entredientes.  
  
-Oye Lyserg ¿que no piensas saludar, hombre?-Dijo de pronto Horo, volteando hacia el inglés.  
  
-Ah... lo siento-Se disculpó Lyserg-Hola, cuanto tiempo n_nU... Anna ¿ya me puedes devolver a Morphine?  
  
-No... todavía no-Contestó ella cruzada de brazos.  
  
-De acuerdo-Repuso Lyserg con desilución.  
  
-Anna... nos habías dicho que ellos accedieron gustosos a ayudarnos ¬o¬ -Intervino Manta al oir aquello.  
  
-Y lo hicieron-Afirmó ella-Es sólo que tuve que darles un empujoncito para que se animaran, Manta.  
  
-Si, claro ¬_¬U-Supuso el.  
  
-En fin-Dijo Anna finalmente-Ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar a practicar. Lyserg y  
  
choco-love ya se saben algunas lineas (y espero que ustedes también) sin embargo no podemos pasar por  
  
desapercibido la calidad de la actuación, y si van a ser chicas necesitan comportarse como tales.  
  
-Eh... Annita..  
  
-¡No me interrumpas, Yoh!-Dijo ella-Ahora bien, primero les enseñaré como sentarse. Necesitan perma-  
  
necer derechos más no rígidos... ¡Y no se encorben! eso se ve detestable en una señorita...  
  
-¿Intentas cambiar nuestros hábitos sólo por esta estúpida obra?-Inquirió horo con desdén.  
  
-Velo como una ganancia, holgazán... yo les daré unos cuantos tips de etiqueta que nada mal les caedrían  
  
a algunos de ustedes-Aquí Anna volteó a ver a choco love, a horo y a yoh-¡Y bajen los codos de la mesa!  
  
-Pero Anna, yo no necesito clases de etiqueta-Objetó Ren-Me han criado con los mejores modales desde  
  
que tengo memoria.  
  
-Si... tal vez, pero eso no te hará escaparte de los ensayos ¿entendiste?  
  
-Mmm... cómo sea-contestó el con desgana.  
  
-Bien... ahora quiero oirlos hablar como mujeres. Su voz debe sonar fina y sutil pero a la vez normal y  
  
determinada. No quiero que se nota forzan la voz, quiero na-tu-ra-li-dad y autenticidad ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acueeerdo-contestaron los seis al unisono.  
  
-Perfecto. Veamos, primero tú choco love, quiero que digas "¡Qué hermosa la noche de hoy!"  
  
-¡Ya tá!-Aceptó el- Ejem...! ¡Que hermoooosa la noche de hoy!-Exclamó, colocándose la mano en el pecho,  
  
mirando hacia el cielo y abriendo los ojos como chivo.  
  
-No.. no... no!-Reprobó ella-Eso se vió por demás fingido y horrible, además no cambiaste tu voz.. intenta  
  
de nuevo y esta vez que sea creible ¿entiendes?  
  
-Si, de acuerdo comadre!!-Contestó el-¡Jum!.. em... ¡Que hermosa la noche de hoy!-repitió el, pestañeando  
  
simultáneamente, con una voz mas aguda e inchando los labios.  
  
-Que miedo =__=-Comentó horo-horo al precenciar aquello.  
  
-Mmm mejor, pero aun no como lo deseo-Repuso Anna-Sigue practicando. Ahora vamos contigo, Manta,  
  
necesito que digas con melancolía "Si tan solo Saitou estuviera aquí"  
  
-Eh... si, veamos, esteee....sniff... si tan solo Saitou estuviera aquí-Exclamó el chico, adoptando un gesto  
  
lastimero en su cara y cerrando los ojos.  
  
-No me gustó-Criticó ella de forma cortante- ¡Quiero sentimiento! ¡Que paresca que estás sufriendo!, por  
  
que, recuerda, es tu novio que anda de viaje y no has visto desde hace un año.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Accedió el-eh... ¡Si tan sólo Saitou estuviera aquí!... ¡Ahhh!-Gritó, al tiempo que  
  
unas voluminosas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
-¡Eso! ¡Eso Manta! ¡Perfecto!-Aprobó Anna satisfecha, comenzandole a aplaudir-Se vio muy real.  
  
-Si Manta, te luciste con el llanto, quedó perfecto n_n-le acompañó Lyserg.  
  
-Pe...pero yo... yo lloré por que...  
  
-Naaa ni me lo agradescas, para eso están los amigos n___n-le interrumpió Horo-Horo con alegría, ya  
  
que en realidad Manta había llorado por un tremendo pisotón que le dió en uno de sus diminutos pies.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... ahora tú, Lyserg, quiero oirte decir "¡Ah, que hermoso muchacho!"-Prosiguió Anna.  
  
-¿Que?.. ¿es-estás segura, Anna?-dudó Lyserg.  
  
-Claro que estoy segura... ¡Vamos! Quiero oirte decirlo-Repuso ella.  
  
-¡Hum!... si no hay de otra .__.U... ¡Ah, que hermoso muchacho!-Exclamó, adoptando un gesto por demás  
  
femenino aun cuando no fue intencional... de hecho el estaba tan incómodo como Ren haciendo de mujer.  
  
-Muy bien Lyserg... así me gusta-Le felicitó Anna con satisfacción-Bien... continua tu, Yoh, diciendo esto:  
  
"Estoy aqui para cuando me necesiten, estoy a sus ordenes hermanas"  
  
-Está bien, Annita-Accedió el sin chistar- Estoy aquí para cuando me necesiten, estoy a sus ordenes   
  
hermanas-Repitió el de una forma natural y sonriente y agudizando un poco la voz ante avisos anteriores.  
  
-Yoh... mejora un poco la voz, pero vas bien, decuida-Dijo Anna, atenta a su prometido- Es tu turno, Ren.  
  
-¡Cómo odio hacer esto!-Murmuró él con amargura.  
  
-Bien... di "¡Oh, estrella de la noche... hazme deslumbrar en el baile!"  
  
-¡¿Que?!-Reaccionó él sin pensar-¿insinuas que diga algo tan cursi? Pero Anna-y no terminó la oración  
  
por que vio el rostro frio de la chica y prefirió callar-Ashh... lo que tengo que hacer... mmm.. ¡Oh, estrella  
  
de la noche... hazme deslumbrar en el baile!-repitió el con decición y un movimiento sutil de brazos para  
  
después juntar sus manos y mirar al techo... y por mucho que le hizo la lucha, al ver a un chico tan serio  
  
hacer aquellas voces y ademanes resultaba realmente ridículo.  
  
-Mmm necesitas practicar hasta que el papel te salga ¿entendido?... ahora sólo quedas tú, horo-horo, y mas  
  
te vale que lo hagas bien o atente a las consecuencias-le amenazó la chica-Dí "Ya me los imagino a todos...  
  
¡Oh amor mío... ven a mí!  
  
-Ash... pues si no hay de otra ñ_ñ-Contestó el, después agarró aire, guardó distancia, se levantó (todo en  
  
plan de que la personificación saliera bien y Anna no le hiciera nada malo)-Ya me los imagino a todos... ¡Oh  
  
amor mío... ven a miiii!-Exclamó el con sentimentalismo y lanzándose hacia choco-love y haciendo una voz  
  
meramente femenina al tiempo que adoptaba una cara muy graciosa.  
  
-¡Aquí te espero, querida!-Le siguió el juego Choco-love.  
  
-¿Eh?... ¡Ahhh! ¡Apártate! ¬_¬U-Reaccionó horo-horo despues de caer al suelo cerca de choco-love.  
  
-¡Cállense los dos!-Vociferó Anna- horo-horo tu actuación estuvo muy bien... ahora iré a descansar unos  
  
minutos, mientras ustedes siguen repasando ¿de acuerdo?-y tras eso salió del comedor.  
  
-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto... menos mal que Jeane no esta´aqui para verme-Dijo de pronto  
  
Lyserg una vez que Anna ya no estaba presente- Estaría haciendo el ridiculo frente a ella .__.U  
  
-Yo no quiero pensar en lo que me dirá mi hermana si se entera de ésto-dijo Ren con amargura.  
  
-Yo sólo quiero que esto termine lo antes posible... no me gusta hacer esto-Comentó Manta.  
  
-¡Ay Annita! ¡Tu y tus ocurrencias!-Esclamó Yoh entre risas.  
  
-Mmm... Annita... ¡Cómo quisiera que nos dejara en paz esa bruja!-Manifestó horo-horo vagamente.  
  
-Oigan ¿y si nos escondemos de ella?-sugirió Lyserg-Si no nos ve... estee... tal vez nos deje irnos.  
  
-No... Annita no es tán fácil-Contestó yoh ante aquello.  
  
-Pues yo estoy en pro de eso... con tal de salirme de ésta locura-Le acompañó Horo poniendose de pie.  
  
-¡Tontos! Anna los va a encontrar y cuando lo haga les irá peor... además de que si...  
  
-¡Tu no te metas "cabeza de antena parabólica"!-Le interrumpió horo-horo a ren.  
  
-¡Yo voy con ustedes... sieee vivaaa!-Añadió Choco love con gracia.  
  
-Muy bien... entonces vámonos-Se apresuró a decir Lyserg.  
  
Y después de decir eso, se salieron del comedor por el patio sigilosamente.  
  
-No les servirá de nada.. ¿verdad?-Comentó Manta una vez se salieron.  
  
-No-contestó ren vagamente.  
  
Y en eso Yoh comenzó a reirse.  
  
-¿Y tu por que te ríes Yoh? ¿que te pasa? ñ_nU-Inquirió Manta.  
  
-Es que.. Anna fue al patio por unos retazos de tela-Repuso Yoh aun riendo.  
  
-Pobres....-Los compadeció Ren, entre dientes.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	5. Capítulo 5: Sintiéndose mujer

CAPÍTULO 5: SINTIÉNDOSE UNA MUJER  
  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se oyeron unos gritos provenir del patio. Al oírlo, Yoh, Manta y Ren se  
  
levantaron rápidamente a ver lo que había pasado (cómo si no supieran... je! ¬o¬U) Al llegar encontraron a  
  
Horo-Horo en el pequeño lago del patio, a Lyserg en el suelo y a Chocolove colgando de un clavo en la pared.  
  
-Se los dije, idiotas-Murmuró Ren evitando verlos por que daba pena ajena.  
  
-Pero ustedes no escuchan ñ_ñ-Repuso Manta, mientras Lyserg se levantaba adolorido y con la mano en la  
  
cabeza, sacudiendose la ropa y manos.  
  
-Annita... los encontraste ^-^-Rió Yoh, una vez que Anna se acercó a ellos y Horo-Horo se estilaba la ropa.  
  
-Pues claro que sí-contestó ella con firmeza viendolos con reproche-Debiste advertirles que de mi nadie se  
  
escapa-Añadió, volteando a ver especialmente a Horo-Horo quien fue el mas lastimado.  
  
-Yo se los dije pero...  
  
-¡Ya!-refunfuñó Horo-Horo con un leve llanto de dolor- (mi traseeero! ToT) terminos con ésto de una buena  
  
vez para salir de la pesadilla lo mas antes posible ¬¬.  
  
-Por mi no hay problema... si no hubieran tratado de escapar ya estariamos ensayando-Repuso Anna.  
  
-Entonces deberíamos de dejar ésto por la paz y volver al comedor ¿no?-sugirió Lyserg.  
  
-No-Contestó Anna cortante-Ya ensayamos suficiente ayá. Ésta vez trabajaremos con la postura al andar.  
  
-¿Postura...al andar?-Repitió Manta con un gesto de extrañeza y temor a la vez.  
  
-Si... deben caminar como señoritas, por eso-Y aquí sacó de un cartón un grueso diccionario-Deberán   
  
traer ésto mientras caminan, para logar una postura recta y un andar lento y con gracia.  
  
-Siii.. seremos pavorreales!!! pu pua!!!-Vitoreó Chocolove dando de brincos con alegria.   
  
Y en ese momento Ren saca su cuchilla y comienza a atacarlo como de costumbre.  
  
-¡Déjate de esos chistes, payaso! ¿a ti te causa gracia el entrenamiento? ¡Por que a mi no!-Exclamó de mal  
  
humor el chino ante la sorprendida vista de casi todos ahí presentes.  
  
-Estee... Anna dile algo o el pobre chocolove quedará mas menso de lo que ha está-objetó Horo-horo.  
  
-A mi no me importa lo que ese par haga-dijo ella-Sigamos con el entrenamiento. Por turnos pasarán a  
  
caminar colocándose el diccionario en la cabeza. Les tomaré tiempo y deben permanecer con el diccionario  
  
sin que se les caiga por lo menos 2 mins.   
  
-Yo camino muy bien... no necesito  
  
-¡Pero lo harás!-Le cortó Anna a Ren- ¿alguna objeción?  
  
-como si las tomaras en cuenta ñ_n -Murmuró Manta entre dientes.  
  
-¡Te oí, enano cabezón!- Contestó Anna sin voltear hacia el chico pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.  
  
-Nooo Annita, no tenemos inconvenientes-Mintió Yoh.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Entonces no tendrás inconveniente en ser el primero en pasar ¿verdad?  
  
-¿¡Eh?!-Reacciono yoh ante eso-Esteee... no ^^U ninguno Annita.  
  
-Que bien, entonces toma el diccionario, colocátelo en la cabeza y comienza a caminar.  
  
Dicho ésto, Yoh se aproximó hacia Anna y se colocó el voluminoso ejemplar en donde debía. Comenzó a   
  
caminar con temor, y el diccionario se abalazaba de vez en cuando amenazando con caerse. Yoh volteaba  
  
sus ojos hacia arriba vigilando el tomo y aunque fue difícil para él poco después se hicieron los 2 mins.  
  
-Bien-Aprobó Anna con frialdad- Necesitas practicar un poco más. Ahora sigues tú, Manta.  
  
Fue algo dificil para el "lego" XD ya que debido a su tamaño, el diccionario medía casi lo mismo que él,  
  
y era muy dificil levantarlo, aunque una vez situado en su cabeza fue fácil (digo, veanle el tamaño ñ_n)  
  
Anna también lo aprobó, de hecho, dijo que lo había hecho muy bien. Después fue el turno de chocolove y   
  
el de Horo-Horo, a quienes se les caia el ejemplar con mucha facilidad y en una de esas le lastimó el pie  
  
a horo-Horo al caérsele.  
  
-¡Ahhh!-Gritó con dolor el ainu, mientras se sujetaba el pie y daba de brincos con el otro-¡Me dolió... Anna..  
  
-¡No digas nada!-Le cortó ella-La culpa fue solamente tuya por no caminar ni prestar atención.   
  
Después de que los dos completaron su tiempo también (con esfuerzo, créanme ñ_n) llegó el turno de   
  
Lyserg, quien no tuvo problema alguno, ya que ayá en Inglaterra los modales eran mas estrictos y se  
  
enseñaban desde muy temprana edad. Aun así, el nerviosismo hizo que se le cayera una vez... después de   
  
pasados 4 minutos... Y finalmente llegó el turno de Ren. Se acercó a Lyserg, quien se lo dió rapidamente  
  
y se lo colocó con firmeza en la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar de forma firme y constante, con los brazos  
  
cruzados y mirando al frente sin voltear hacia nadie pues se sentía humillado al hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Pasados los 2 minutos mínimos, el chino se quitó el diccionario por decición propia al tiempo que lo lanzaba  
  
al suelo.  
  
-¡Chinito violentito!-Se burló Choco-love haciendo ademanes graciosos.. afortunadamente se detuvo antes  
  
de que Ren estallara y lo atacara por segunda vez.  
  
-Bien, pueden tomarse otro descanso... mientras tanto, Manta quisiera hablar contigo-Señaló Anna, al tiempo  
  
que le hacía ademanes al chico para que la acompañara dentro de la casa.  
  
Una vez que Anna y Manta salieron del patio, Horo-Horo se dejó caer al suelo, mientras se Ren se sentaba  
  
debajo de un arbol con las piernas encogidas, los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Yoh prefirió acercarse  
  
al estanque y relajarse un poco viendo el agua y mojarse la cara para recuperar ánime, al tiempo que Lyserg  
  
se sentaba en el césped y miraba el suelo con seriedad y rostro indescifrable. Y Chocolove... el seguía en  
  
el suelo descansando un poco.  
  
-¡Esto está de más!-Exclamó de pronto Horo-Horo-¿cómo rayos consiguió meternos en ésto?.. Yoh amigo, la  
  
que te espera cuando te hayas casado con éste monstruo.  
  
-Jejeje-Rió Yoh viendo aún viendo el estanque.  
  
-Es cierto...-Le acompañó Lyerg- Yoh ¿en serio piensas casarte con ella?-Aquí volteó a verlo.  
  
-Pues... eso fue decidido desde que éramos pequeños así que no hay de otra-Contestó el con naturalidad.  
  
-Y... ¿sientes algo por Anna?... no me digas que vas a casarte con ella sin tenerle aprecio ¿o si?-Replicó  
  
horo-horo mientras volteaba hacia su amigo esperando una respuesta (lo que es no tener nada más que   
  
hacer XD)  
  
-Mmmm sie-dijo yoh al cabo de unos instantes-A mi me gusta Annita y yo le gusto a ella, éso lo sabemos  
  
desde hace mucho tiempo pero no nos gusta darlo a la luz o mencionarlo a cada rato.  
  
-Tienes suerte de tener novia ToT-Siguió Horo-Horo-Aunque preferiría una mas flexible que Anna ñ_ñ  
  
-Así me gusta... aun asi es linda n_n-Siguió Yoh, entre risas.  
  
-¿Y tu, Lyserg?... ¿tienes novia?-Quiso saber el ainu, cosa que hizo sonrojarse al inglés.  
  
-¿Eh?.... mmm no-Contestó él con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-¡Pero te guta alguie, io lo sé compae!- Exclamó Choco-love al tiempo que se levantaba.  
  
-¡Eh!... mmm-Lyserg no dijo nada pero hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
  
-Presiento que es la señorita Jeane-Dijo Yoh, sonriendole a su amigo inglés-¿No es así?  
  
-Eh... si-Afirmó nuevamente Lyserg.  
  
-¡Montón de cursis!-Dijo de pronto Ren, que seguía debajo del árbol-¿Que no tienen otro tema de conversación?  
  
-Ahhh ¿para qué te haces?-Reprochó Horo mirando a Ren de forma acusadora-A tí también te gusta una  
  
chica, no vayas a negarlo.  
  
-¡¿Que?!... ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tengo cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar además de chicas!- Reaccionó  
  
Ren mientras se sonrojaba un poco a pesar de querer evitarlo.  
  
-Siiii... para mí que tienes una novia y no nos lo has querido decir, picarón-Se burló Horo entre risas.  
  
-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia!-Siguió ren, más avergonzado que antes.  
  
-Me pregunto si será linda-Pensó el ainu en voz alta-Uuuuuy debe de serlo por que para lo exigente que  
  
eres, me imagino que no te fijas en cualquiera ¿verdad galán?  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Cierra la boca imbécil si no quieres probar mi cuchilla!-Explotó el chino, incorporándose y  
  
dirigiéndose hacia Horo-Horo que seguía riendose.  
  
-Supongo que la cuchilla te la regaló tu noviecista ¿verdad? jeje-volvió a decir el chico.  
  
-¡Cállate!-Insistió ren, comenzando a perseguirlo por el patio con la cuchilla enfrente.  
  
-Jeje... que cosas ñ_ñ-murmuró Yoh, viendo la cómica escenita.  
  
-Ren luce demasiado nervioso-Observó Lyserg... ¿en serio no tendrá novia?  
  
-No lo sé n_n-Contestó Yoh-Pero tengo curiosidad-Y volvió a reír-Se lo preguntaré después para ver qué  
  
me dice XD.  
  
-Ehh... tu te arriesgas ¿verdad? =__=U-Repuso Lyserg, aun viendo a sus amigos uno detrás del otro.  
  
Yoh volvió a Reírse.  
  
-¡Atención todos!-Exclamó Anna, volviendo junto con Manta de adentro de la casa-Manta y yo acabamos de  
  
hablar con uno de los mejores sastres de la ciudad, que está dispuesto a hacerles el vestuario para la obra.  
  
Ya diseñé los kimonos, mañana vendrá a tomarles medidas para comenzar a hacerlos, así que no falten por  
  
que además de ensayar tendrán que estar disponibles para que los midan ¿entendido?  
  
-Siiii-contestaron desuniformemente los cinco con aires de desgana más notorio que antes.   
  
-Muy bien, seguiremos con los ensayos en una hora, mientras tanto yo iré a la tienda junto con Manta a   
  
comprar las telas ya que quiero aelantarme un poco en lo que llega el sastre...  
  
Y tras eso, nuevamente Anna salió del patio llevando a Manta a la fuerza (¿mencioné que él va a pagar  
  
todo? ñ_ñU) Una vez hecho ésto, ren tomó al ainu de sorpresa y lo estrelló contra la pared mientras le  
  
amenazaba con la cuchilla.  
  
-Ahora bien... ¡Más te vale que dejes de decir esas tonterías! ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Ahhh no seas aguafiestas... ¿que tiene de malo en que tengas una novia? ñ_ñU velo por el lado bueno, yo  
  
muero por una...-Le hizo ver horo-horo.  
  
-¡Cállate!-Insistió Ren- ¡Si no sabes no digas!... tu no entiendes ¬_¬  
  
-¿Eh? ¿cómo que no entiendo?... ¿qué hay que entender?-Se extrañó el norteño.  
  
-Ovídalo ¬_oU-Se rindió Ren, al tiempo que se alejaba y se iba con Yoh y Lyserg.  
  
-¡Horo-Horo.. ¿estás bien? O.O-Quiso saber el inglés, incorporándose y dirigiendose hacia el ainu.  
  
-Ren... no te enojes n_n ¿que tiene de malo esa simple pregunta?-Dijo Yoh mientras Lyserg estaba con Horo.  
  
-Nada... olvídalo ¿quieres? ¬_¬-Insistió Ren, de forma cortante.  
  
-Está bien, está bien-Aceptó Yoh-Pero... ¿por qué te enojaste tanto?  
  
-Hummm... si te interesa saberlo, tengo una prometida... ayá en china-Murmuró Ren con frialdad-Pero nunca  
  
me he llevado bien con ella, ni siquiera nos gustamos.. y antes de venir al torneo de shamanes, nos despedimos  
  
sólo por que nuestras familias no los ordenaron, pero no fue una despedida agradable, ella quedó muy seria  
  
y ni siquiera le dije que me gustaba o no... pero supongo que ella sabe la verdad, así que no me preocupo.  
  
-¿Y es una cica agradable, o es mala... o es cómo Annita? n_n-volvió a preguntar Yoh (indiscreto! Ô__o)  
  
-Hum... es agradable, supongo... alegre y fuerte... pero tiene sus problemitas y muy orgullosa-contestó ren   
  
al cabo de unos momentos y dejandose de sonrojar, tomando la pregunta muy en serio, con una diminuta sonrisa  
  
en su rostro que Yoh no logró divisar.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Muy bien!-Lo cortó Ren tratando de lucir natural- Mejor descanso un poco antes de que Anna vuelva.  
  
Y tras eso, el chino volvió al árbol mientras horo seguía----- @_@ y Lyserg le ayudaba a salirse de la  
  
pared . Aun les quedaba mucho por practicar y por hacer... pobrecitos ñ_ñ.  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


End file.
